1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to computer peripheral device simulation systems and methods, and particularly to a system and method for simulating a computer mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, there are two main types of computer mice, wired mice and wireless mice. Operations of a wired mouse may be not sensitive due to a limited cable length and material of the wired mouse. A wireless mouse gets rid of the restriction of a cable, but frequent battery replacement of the wireless mouse may be needed due to higher electricity consumption of the wireless mouse.